Consider What Could Happen
by NickyFox13
Summary: genderflip AU; Canada and Ukraine talk about their relationship.


"This is ridiculous," Madeline thought as she tried to sneak out of her (shared) apartment. Her brother, Alfred, was ridiculous in trying to refuse Madeline's freedom especially if it included any interaction with her friend, Danya. She would have found his over protectiveness endearing if it wasn't for the fact that it was annoying.

According to Alfred, Danya was a generally horrible person who needed to be avoided at any cost, despite being the sweetest person she had the fortune to meet. Whenever Madeline called him out on the bullshit of Alfred's ridiculously stupid logic, all Alfred did was get flustered, blush and storm off to his room. Sometimes, he would call her an idiot and refused to believe that a hero like him would ever be wrong.

She rationalized Alfred's alleged hatred of Danya was because Danya was related to Ivan Braginsky, Alfred's worst enemy.

"Hey, Maddie!" Alfred's voice echoed through out the house calmly, breaking Madeline out of her thoughts.

"Al!" Madeline replied enthusiastically.

"Where are you going?" Maddie knew just where this conversation was heading.

"Just going to the mall with a few friends….You know, no big deal."

"Can I come?" Alfred asked simply.

"Remember the last time you tried to be a part of my friends group? It failed."

"It failed because nobody could accept how utterly awesome I am."

"Don't flatter yourself. You were an unheroic jerk, Al, and you knew why." He looked deflated after her comment. Maddie knew she hit a nerve when she called her brother an 'unheroic jerk', but he deserved it. "Let me go hang with my friends. It's not like I'm going to do anything stupid!" She was nearly out the door when Al called her name one last time.

"Who are these friends you're hanging out with?"

"Just Danya. But don't worry, it's not a date!" Alfred narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"If you put it that way...fine. Go have fun, Maddie." Madeline jumped in joy and hugged her older brother.

* * *

She met Danya outside their favorite restaurant, which was the local Italian restaurant down the corner from Madeline's house. She was early, which was shocking considering the little conversation Madeline had withAlfred earlier.

"I see Alfred gave you permission to see me," Danya joked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Madeline replied with a smile. She led him to the restaurant and was quite surprised to see that the line went out the door. In an attempt to remedy the fact that their night now opened up to have a lot of free time, Madeline decided to quietly interlace her hands with Danya's. She began walking with nowhere in mind.

Both Danya and Madeline weren't very talkative people, so the silence that ensued seemed inevitable. There were times like this where Madeline wasn't bothered with silence, though. She just liked being with Danya, even if it meant not talking.

"Have you ever thought of what other people thought of us?" Madeline asked casually, curious at his answer.

"That's quite a deep question to ask so suddenly," Danya replied.

"I'm aware of that," Madeline said cheekily.

"Does the question have anything to do with your brother's….over protectiveness?"

"Just a bit. It bothers me how he's so adamant against me seeing you."

"But he let you see me tonight."

"It's a start. I'm proud of him, but you're avoiding the question."

"…which was?"

"Have you ever thought of what other people thought of us?'

"To be honest, I'm not really bothered by others thoughts of us. Since all that matters is that we like each other the way we are, right?"

"I like the way you think," Madeline concluded and tried to reach up and kiss him. She forgot that Danya was much taller than she was and missed where she was aiming for. Danya laughed when he noticed, and to humor her, he bent down to kiss her. Madeline crossed her arms, feigning anger but she was secretly amused. They both exploded into giggles, not really caring that people would stare at the sudden noise.

* * *

**A/N: This was a kink meme prompt. Danya is Ukraine and Madeline is Canada, who hopefully were not OOC. There are no real specific reasons why I chose them aside from the fact that I like the names personally. I hope this came out decent….**


End file.
